Unexpected Changes
by gingerlol98
Summary: Drarry. Lemon. Swearing. Draco loves Harry so much. Harry is all he wants in the world. But will Harry ever feel the same way?
1. Never Ending Torture

Harry felt really uncomfortable. Every time he walked past Draco, it was really awkward. Draco would just watch him, stare at him, like he was in love. Just cause he got drunk one night and announced to the whole world he was gay doesn't mean that Harry wanted to be with him (btw, Draco got drunk, not Harry). Then, to try to embarrass Harry further than turning up to the same pub, he kissed Harry in front of Ginny! She went spaz. This was a week ago, and she still won't even look at him. He was sad. Hermione was a little bit pissed and Ron didn't talk to him for a few days until Harry went spaz and told him that he wasn't gay Draco was. Now he talks to him, but he doesn't want to be his best friend anymore. That made Harry really sad. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts now and he really needed his friends to help with Voldemort. Ginny walked past.

"Ginny?"

"It's Ginerva".

"Ginerva? Can we talk?"

"No" she walked off.

"You two have to talk sometime" Hermione reasoned catching up with Ginny, "It wasn't his fault Malfoy kissed him".

"He seemed to bloody well enjoy it didn't he?" she said angrily.

"Ginny!" Hermione called at the ginger as she stormed off. Hermione walked over to Harry.

"I tried…" she said glumly.

"Thank you Mione" Harry said. Harry hugged her. That got the ginger's attention.

"Ok, first Draco now Hermione? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Seriously? All I had to do was hug Hermione for you to talk to me?"

"Stop fighting. Ginny I wasn't Harry's fault, Harry I am as surprised as you are" Hermione said.

"You guys are all so petty. I kissed Harry, it was my fault" Draco said as he walked past. He winked at Harry and Harry rolled his eyes.

"God, leave us alone Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Draco's face drooped. Harry absolutely hated him…. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten drunk and kissed him…

"Whatever…." Malfoy sulked off.

"Don't be so hard on your boyfriend" Ginny mocked snidely, she walked off with a flick of her long ginger hair.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Harry said.

"Hey, no you're not, think positive. At least you- know- I mean, Voldemort, hasn't shown up yet" Hermione said.

"It's only a matter of time" Harry said.

"Stop acting like you're the bloody chosen one!"

"But Hermione, I am the chosen one" Harry commented back as Hermione came back with a book. She hit him with a book.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Sorry" she said laughing.

"It's ok" he said. Ron came past.

"Oh, sorry, I interrupted something….." he left.

"Ron! Are all the Weasley's like that?"

"Not me" said Fred and George in unison. It was quite creepy… Hermione started laughing, really hard.

"Hermione, it wasn't that funny" Harry said holding the spot that Hermione hit him with the book.

"We are hilarious though" Fred and George said in unison again. Hermione almost fell on the floor. Draco was in the stall near where the group of Gryffindors were standing. _I need to impress Harry. Get him to like me how…._his mind wondered. _Love potion? No, no one had ever made one everlasting, but just for one night? That would satisfy him, for now… or, liquid luck? Both sound quite good. _He decided on neither. He didn't want to get his attention because of a stupid little potion. Holidays were soon. The whole grade were going to stay at Hogsmeade these holidays, but the Weasel's. _Thank merlin_ thought Draco. Maybe he could get Harry then. He knew Harry wouldn't stay for next year…. He had to defeat Voldemort. And look for Horcruxes. Even if it didn't last very long, a one night stand? He just needed Harry, more than anything. OWLS were in four days and he wanted to study, but with the Gryffindor's over there making so much noise there was no way he would get work done.

"Hello? It's a library! Shut up!" Draco sneered as he walked through the middle of them to get a new book. Draco went and sat down and as he walked past he looked at Harry in a provocative way.

"What the freaking hell do you think you're doing Malfoy? I am not gay! The scarf of sexual preference said so! Leave me alone!" Harry said and punched him in the face. Then he stormed off leaving Draco sobbing on the floor. He was going to get Harry no matter what!


	2. Will I be the same again?

The next day was a quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Harry was annoyed because Draco couldn't keep his eyes off him. They were at opposite ends of the pitch! Suddenly, they both saw the snitch and sprinted for it. Harry's firebolt was faster than Draco's Nimble 2000 so Harry caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan yelled. All of Gryffindor jumped up and down. Then gasped as Draco flew full pelt into Harry, knocking him out. They almost hit the ground. The Slytherin team ditched Draco but Fred caught Harry.

"Harry, you alright?" he asked. Harry came back to life.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said, staring at Malfoy who had gotten control of his broom stick and was looking at Harry. Their eyes met and Harry felt something. He wasn't sure what it was… but he didn't like it at all. He got off the broomstick and gave the snitch to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione ran up.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said. Hermione hugged him, then he walked into the changing room. He was still a bit dazed but they won the game! Ron saved the goal and they won! He caught the snitch and they won! Draco crashed into him and now he might be gay! OR BISEXUAL…. But that can't be right! The scarf of sexual preference said he was 'perfectly straight'! What was wrong with him? He walked over to his stuff. There was a note.

_Harry,_

_You felt it too didn't you? If you did meet me outside the library at midnight tonight._

_Draco Malfoy 3_

Harry scrunched up the piece of paper. He really needed a girlfriend… was he seriously contemplating going tonight? Come on! It was Malfoy! But was the note even from Malfoy? Or was it designed to see if he was gay or not…. The thought never crossed his mind.

_I'm not going!_ He thought to himself. _No way, I will not let Draco see that he felt something, it may have just been his lunch!_ Draco walked past with Professor Snape.

"Detention Potter!"

"For what?"

"For beating up Malfoy" he said.

"But he ran into me!"

"Two weeks detention if you don't shut up. Exactly the same as your father" he mumbled. Draco turned back.

"Sorry" he mouthed. Harry just rolled his eyes. Draco was soooo weird.

At 5 pm after dinner Harry turned up for detention, Professor McGonogall was taking it, it should be better than Snape. Draco was sitting at the front, Harry sat next to him.

"Why do I always see you in here Potter?" McGonogall asked looking at him.

"Blame Professor Snape Professor" he said a little bit pissed off. Draco looked at him, Harry looked at him.

Near the end of the detention Draco received a note. _Why did you send me that note? I'm not blooming gay!_ Draco was confused.

_What note Potter? _Harry tossed him the note he still had in his pocket. Draco read it. _I didn't write this! This is Granger's handwriting. _

_Hermione's?_ Harry wrote in shock. Why would she do that?

_Yes Granger's _Draco wrote back, annoyed that the best friend of Granger's didn't know what her handwriting looked like.

_Why in the name of merlin would she do that?_

_Oh, I don't know, maybe to see if you are gay so she doesn't have to lie to Weasel's sister anymore._

_Lie to Ginny? What would she have to do that for?_

_Well, obviously your either gay or bi-sexual otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation would we? _Draco said getting a little bit flustered.

_Well, I'm not gay…._

_So your bi?_

_I don't know…._

_Fuck this Harry! You should know how you feel! It's either me or the Weasel bitch!_ Draco wrote. The detention was over and the halls were empty.

"I'm sure I can trust you two to make it back safely to your dorms?" Professor McGonogall said walking off. Harry nodded. Out in the corridors, alone, with Malfoy….. all of a sudden Draco moved swiftly up to Harry and kissed him. Right there. _Oh shit, _Harry thought to himself, _I'm gay…._


	3. Love or Loss

"Where have you been?" Draco's only friend Emma asked. She was suspicious why Draco had come in smiling.

"Detention" he said.

"Why would you come back looking so, so Gryffindorish?" she asked.

"You're the one who has study dates with Granger!" he said playfully.

"You saw Potter didn't you!" she said smiling. His eyes opened wide as she said that, there were other people in the common room. He ushered her over to him.

"Yes" he whispered in her ear. A smile spread across his face, "And, we kissed". Emma almost burst inside, she had a major crush on Draco, but was now his only friend. She wanted to prove she was there til the end. She kept her cool though she was dying inside and a smile crept across her face. Blaise came over and stood beside her.

"Hey Emma" Blaise said. He looked up at Draco.

"Hi Draco" he said. This was the first time he had spoken to Draco since the drunken night at the pub.

"Hey Blaise". If Draco was honest, he was surprised. He thought Blaise hated him. It got really awkward then.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Night" Draco said and walked up to his dorm, leaving Blaise and Emma alone.

"That could have gone better" Blaise said.

"Yeah" Emma sighed.

"You still like him don't you" he said. Emma just sat on a chair and put her head in her hands. By this point they were the only people in there. Blaise sat next to her, lifted her head lightly and wiped away the tears. She just looked at him. He kissed her…

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry saw Hermione sitting down studying (oh my god, no way).

"Why did you write that note Hermione?"

"What note?" Hermione asked innocently even though she knew what Harry was talking about.

"Don't lie to me please Hermione. Why did you write that note?" he asked, seriously annoyed.

"Fine" Hermione said, "I wrote it to find out if you were gay or not. So?"

"So…. What?"

"Are you gay or not?" she asked aggressively.

"I, I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't fucking know Harry?" she covered her mouth after she said that. She never swears. Harry just turned his back and walked up to his dorm. He knew this would happen. This was Draco's fault! He went to his bed to find Seamus sitting on it.

"Sorry Harry. Gryffindor isn't for traitors" he said snidely.

"What the fuck are you on about Seamus?" Harry was seriously confused now. Ron gave Harry some pictures. They were of him and Draco kissing after detention. Harry had a flicker of hate in his heart.

"Where the fuck did you get these from?" he asked angrily, "Cause these are fake".

"Oh c'mon Harry. We all know these aren't fake!" Ron said. Harry just stared at him.

"I said, where did you get them from?" he said standing right in front of Ron trying to be intimidating and failing as Ron was much taller than him. Ron was still a bit scared, he knew what Harry was capable of. Even Seamus got up off the bed and stood back.

"I don't think I should tell you that" Ron said cautiously.

"Let me repeat. Where. Did. You. Get. These. From?" he was seriously mad now.

"That Collins kid, the one who carries the camera everywhere!" Ron said quickly. Harry stormed off to the fifth year dorms. He burst in.

"Where is Collin's?" he demanded.

"Sixth years aren't allowed in here" said a random kid looking at Harry, "Not even Harry Potter".

"I said, where's Collin's?" he yelled. The kid pointed to a bed and Harry stormed over to it.

"What the bloody hell are these?" he yelled as he rounded up on the Collin's kid.

"My- my photo's Harry" he said timidly.

"When did you take them?"

"Tonight, just one hour ago after your detention ended. I was in there too. In case you didn't realize".

"Don't you understand the word privacy? Some things you don't have to capture on film you nugget!" Harry yelled and stormed out.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked, awoken from her slumber by the yelling. Harry basically shoved her out of the way. Seeing the fifth years distressed face she ran over to his bed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay…." She said, it was awkward because she was in fifth year but didn't even know him.

"Umm girls aren't allowed in he-"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" she yelled at the random boy. Harry stormed into his dorm and sat on his bed, still clutching the photo's.

"Anyone up for a fire?" Harry said. No one answered. He felt more alone than ever. Now he seriously had no friends at all. _True friend's would always be there for me._ He thought to himself. He hid the photo's and lay down on his bed.


	4. Almost My Time?

The next morning Ron woke Harry up.

"Harry, mate, come with me" he said.

"What the firebolt do you want Ron? Do you hate me now too?" Harry asked.

"I don't hate you, I'm just a little confused is all. Are you actually going out with Malfoy?" Ron asked as they walked down to near the fireplace.

"I think Draco wants to but I don't know if I want to seeing how you guys reacted last night" Harry said.

"So you are gay" Hermione said catching up to them as they walked out of the portrait.

"I'm bi at the moment. But where the bloody hell are we going? It's Saturday!"

"To see Hagrid" Ron said.

"We haven't been down to see him in ages!" Hermione chirped in.

"So, we thought we would take you to see him!" Ginny smiled.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Harry asked. Ginny had startled him.

"I came from my dorm" she replied.

"Smart ass" Ron mumbled. Then Harry realized something, these people right around him were his true friends, the ones who would be there for him in times of pain and suffering, whether he was gay or not.

"Blueberry" Ginny mumbled, "Oh, Harry. I don't care if you're gay anymore, I am going out with Dean now" Ginny said. Harry was surprised that she had moved on so quickly. Maybe she was just lying to make him jealous…..

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ron asked.

"I'm not five Ron" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Neither am I" he said.

"You wouldn't pass for a thirty year old looking like that" Ginny smiled. She knew what was coming and ran. Ron chased after her. Harry and Hermione couldn't contain themselves and fell over laughing.

"God, don't you just love moments like these?" Harry sighed.

"Shit, did you just say that? You really are gay…." Hermione said. Harry threw her a death stare.

"Sorry, sorry" she laughed, "OWLs in two days" she said.

"I know" Harry sighed gloomily. They reached Hagrid's hut. There was a note on the door. _You shouldn't come lookin' for things that ain't there….. Hagrid _

"What does this mean?" Ron asked.

"Think about it Ronald" Hermione said.

"Oh, he wants us to go away doesn't he".

"Good job Ron, good job" Hermione sighed.

"Why do you think this is?" Harry said.

"To stop people like you medaling around I suppose" Emma remarked snidely. She smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"Hey Emma" she said chirpily.

"Hi Hermione" Emma chirped back, "Ready to study this afternoon? All of you are welcome to come. But you Ron."

"Why not me?"

"Because you won't like the news I have to tell Hermione. In which case you two" she pointed at Harry and Ginny, "won't want to come".

"What ever" Ginny said calmly. Ron had walked off sulking.

Later that afternoon Hermione met up with Emma in the library.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I still have this massive crush on Draco but now Blaise Zambini is in the picture" Emma sighed.

"Oooo, really? How?" Hermione was intrigued.

"Well, last night we, kind of kissed. But it was like, amazing! There was soooooo many fireworks going off between us that it totally blew up my firewall around my feelings for Draco, so now I have my own little love triangle!" she said.

"Well… I think you should forget about Draco, he's gay anyway, and go for Blaise Zambini. He is quite hot. Much better looking than Malfoy if you ask me" Hemione said.

"Thankyou. Now, lets study!" Emma said. Hermione was happy that Umbridge had made her sit next to Emma last year, she finally found someone who likes to study as much as she does. But she also found strict competition in Emma. They often raise their hand at the same time just to tick Professor Snape off. It works. But he doesn't give detentions as they are the only people who answer. Let's just say they are best friends.


	5. The Feelings Are Mutually True

The next night Draco and Harry were walking in the middle of the night using the Marauders Map.

"Let's go in here" Draco said as they reached the room of requirement. The door opened and they walked inside.

"Why is it a bedroom?" Draco asked puzzled.

"I know why" Harry said grabbing Draco and throwing him hard onto the bed kissing him passionately. Harry took off his shirt and Draco almost dribbled. Harry was acting really slutty now and showed Draco a side he had never seen before. He took off his pants and was left there in his socks and glasses. Draco pulled off his clothes as soon as he could, this was all he could have hoped for, and more. He was about to hump Harry Potter. The most wanted guy in the world. And he was basically his. The sexiest man alive, wanted by all the girls in the school, and chose him over Weasel's sister. Didn't surprise him. They lay down on the bed and now there was no going back. No more time to think it through. This was real, this was love, this was their relationship.

A couple of months later we reach the day that everyone get's their OWL's results back. At the top of the list for every subject: Hermione Granger and Emma Goodall, of course. Harry and Ron and Draco were just below them much to Ron's surprise. Draco and Harry had been dating in secret for a while now, meeting up at night and in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Emma were the only ones who knew about it. But today would be the worst day of Harry's life so far. Whilst checking his results Draco came up and squeezed Harry's butt. Harry turned around and Draco took the chance to kiss him unexpectedly. Everyone turned their attention to the kissing boys. Once Draco let go Harry took him over to a quiet corner.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Harry whispered.

"Being you're boyfriend!" Draco replied.

"Please, just, don't do that in public anymore" Harry said.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?"

"No, I just can't handle all this shit anymore Draco!"

"Well, then you can't handle me! Cause I am shit Harry!" Draco yelled and stormed off.

"Draco!" Harry yelled and ran after the Slytherin. Everyone from his year was watching him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to stop Draco from leaving him. Draco was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

"Blaise, you aren't on the list!" Emma said.

"Yes I am babe, right there" he pointed to the middle of the list.

"Oh yeah" Emma laughed. Blaise wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and rested his head on her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Draco! Draco! Stop walking!" Harry shouted. Draco turned around.

"What do you want Harry?" the Slytherin shouted with tears down his eyes.

"I want to tell you this" Harry said and kissed Draco right there and then in front of everyone in that hallway. When they broke apart Draco was beaming.

"I- I love you" Harry said. They hugged for what seemed like forever.

"I love you too" Draco said.


End file.
